1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an affixing assembly, and more particularly, to a hinge assembly. Although embodiments of the invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling easy installation and quick release of a toilet seat from a toilet bowl and for replacing a toilet seat without undoing mounting screw or bolts from the toilet bowl.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A toilet seat generally requires more frequent replacement than a toilet bowl due to wear and tear, and a toilet seat can be replaced without replacing the entire toilet. A toilet seat also can be replaced to match any bathroom color scheme or motif.
In general, a toilet seat is affixed to a toilet bowl by placing mounting screws or bolts through a flange portion of the toilet bowl and by fastening screw nuts from the bottom surface of the toilet bowl to the mounting screws. Conventionally, to replace the toilet seat, each of the screws or mounting bolts needs to be unfastened from the washers and nuts.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram illustrating a toilet according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a toilet seat 1 is provided with two mounting bolts 2, and a toilet bowl 3 has a flange portion with two through-holes 4. To secure the toilet seat 1 onto the toilet bowl 3, the mounting bolts 2, which are first coupled to the toilet seat 1, are inserted through the through-holes 4 of the toilet bowl 3. Nuts 5 and washers 6 then are threaded onto the mounting bolts 2 from the bottom side of the toilet bowl 3. The toilet seat 1 is thereby affixed to the toilet bowl 3 by the fastening of the mounting bolts 2 and the nuts 5 together.
To remove the toilet seat 1 from the toilet bowl 3, the nuts 5 need to be loosened and unfastened from the mounting bolts 2. However, as mounting screws and bolts rust or corrode especially in a moist environment, the screws or the mounting bolts can be hard to loosen or unfasten. Furthermore, the nuts can recess due to the passage of time, making the nuts practically inaccessible and toilet seat replacement difficult.